A dirty sister's teasing
by LemonJuicer
Summary: Azula has been acting a little differently around Zuko recently and it has finally got to him. Incest. Smut. Lemon. Humiliation. One-shot.


Zuko was seriously thinking about whether he should go through with this. He was so close and it was on his mind for so long, may as well go through with it. Why did his stupid sister have to be so hot?

It's not like it was his fault he couldn't stop thinking about her. In the past few weeks Azula had been acting a little differently. Not around their father of course. When the Fire Lord was in the vicinity, Azula would act like her perfect little self, the child that her father always wanted. But when he left the palace, which was quite often, her attitude and attire would change.

She would make an effort to be around Zuko whenever their father wasn't home and she would always be seeming to tease him. Her clothes would go from royal robes to revealing pyjamas, having a tendency to expose her long, slender legs, tight stomach and supple cleavage. Normally, it wouldn't bother him but the way she would always make her hips sway as she walked past him, the compromising positions she would continuously put herself in for her big brother to get a good view of her firm ass or tantalizing tits and the irresistible voices she used, ranging from seet and innocent to sexily and sultrily, had all eventually managed to get to Zuko.

Also, Zuko had no idea how she always did it but whenever he so happened to be walking past her room, whether it be early in the morning, or in the dead of the night, her door would be ajar enough for the older sibling to be able to catch a glimpse of Azula stripping off her clothes so she could "change" into something. Sometimes she would have nothing but her panties on with her back faced to Zuko, then would bend over and slowly slide them down her delicious legs, causing him to lick his lips while he stared at her slappable ass cheeks and her legs being a little to far apart letting his eyes reach her gorgeous slit.

Usually, the heir would just lie in his quarters and stroke himself furiously to the taboo thoughts of his sadistic little sister and her undeniably sexy body but this time, he couldn't help himself. He wanted more than just thoughts to get off to. He wanted some actual visuals.

So here he was, standing just outside of his little sister's bedroom, arguing with himself whether he should go through with this or not.

"I can't do this. What am I thinking? Thinking about my own sister is bad enough, but actually seeing her. What's wrong with me?" He thought to himself.

"It's not like I'm actually doing anything though. Sure, it's bad just seeing should be fine. Plus, she's so hot. She won't even know that I'm there." He thought back to himself.

The door to Azula's room was cracked open a little like always when Zuko walked past but this time she wasn't there in some scandalous position. He could hear the shower running from inside, meaning that she had to be washing herself right now. He would just sneak in, crack the bathroom door open a little and watch the princess through the bathroom mirror as water ran down her perfect body while rubbing his desperate cock to the show before him. He was rock hard just thinking about it.

The young prince found that because of his thoughts he couldn't contain himself anymore and just had to get off while watching his sister. Slowly and silently, he pushed the door open just wide enough for him to walk into the room. He crept towards the bathroom door, desperately needing to spy on the female behind it. His hand reached the knob and ever so carefully turned it and pushed the door open just the tiniest bit. He couldn't see the mirror clearly so he pushed it open a little more until he saw it. Finally, his eyes looked at the mirror, which reflected at Azula's shower, which had . . . no one inside.

"Ahem." A female voice from behind him made him freeze instantly. "What exactly do you think you're doing, Zuzu?" The bedroom door was slammed shut which made Zuko flinch a little. He closed his eyes and thought. She was teasing him continuously. Of course it would eventually lead to this. But then that would mean that Azula had managed to tempt him into this and she would never let something like this go. It was a lose/lose situation for the prince. He sighed and turned around, ready to face whatever ridicule he was going to get.

"Azula, I..." He couldn't finish the rest of the sentence when he saw his little sister. She was standing there, in front of the door, arms crossed, wearing a red sheer chemise which barely reached her thighs and a red lace thong. That was it. His eyes trailed up her body, starting from her milkily, delicious legs, up to her delicate waist, then those C-cup breasts which he could clearly see through the chemise and then her gorgeous face. She looked angry. Zuko knew that she was faking it but her angry face was just turning him on so much.

"You what?" She said impatiently, eventually unable to contain her smirk as she watched him ogle her body. "Were you about to spy on me in the shower, big brother?" She asked coyly.

"I...um...uh...I was..." Zuko couldn't answer. He just stood there and stared as the bulge in his pants made Azula's smirk a little bigger. She began walking towards him. They way that she swayed those hips of hers just put him under some kind of spell.

"You were, weren't you?" Her seductive voice reaching Zuko's ears and making his pants feel uncomfortably tight. "So what? It wasn't enough to be jerking off to me every night but now you have to perv on me too."

That managed to snap him out of his trance and widen his eyes. "Wh-what? How did you...? What makes you think that I would...? I don't-"

Azula laughed maniacally, cutting Zuko off, before wiping a tear from her eye and smirking at him again, continuing her walk. "You seriously think that I didn't know about your little fantasies of me?" She was right in front of him now. Though he was a little taller than her, she was still intimidating with that smirk even if she was looking up at him. "Rubbing your cock, night after night, thinking about your own little sister and then cumming all over yourself while groaning my name loudly." How did she know that? That's exactly what he did. He didn't want to but he just couldn't help it. "Then you look down, cum all over yourself and you promise yourself that this was the last time. Then the next night comes around and you do it. All. Over. Again." By now he would have rebuted or insulted her with something but he was speechless. "Honestly, my big brother, cumming to me night after night. I'm flattered. Well, at least I would be...if it wasn't so pathetic."

"So you've been spying on me, huh?" Words finally managed to come out of his mouth. It was the only rebuttal he could think of. "So if I'm pathetic, what does that make you?"

He was caught off guard when she began laughing again. "Sp-spy? On you? Oh please Zuzu. Tell me that you're not that stupid. It's just way too obvious the things you get up to." He knew that she was lying but the way that Azula sounded so sure just had him stopped in his tracks.

He had to say something. Anything. "But...you made me. With all of your stupid teasing."

She stopped laughing and smirked up at him again. "And you gave in, like the weak little coward you are." Silence. "Do you want to fuck me Zuzu?" She asked simply, surprising him a little. Her hands grabbed the top of his pants and looked at him more intently. "Do you want to fuck me?"

He gulped as she changed her lock from cocky to innocent and pushed his pants down along with his boxers, finally relieving his length from it's confined torture.

"Fine, you don't have to answer that question just yet. But trust me, you will." She told him before wrapping her fingers around his achingly hard cock and gripping it softly.

Without a word, Azula began walking backwards, pulling Zuko along by his cock which was dripping with pre-cum. He didn't resist. He couldn't. Not when he had already been humiliated this much and when he was so desperate for release.

They got to the bed and she pushed him onto it, before getting on it herself and crawling between his legs.

"Do you want me to suck your cock Zuzu?" She asked innocently and wrapped her hand around his throbbing member.

Naturally, Zuko was responded with silence but had to muffle a slight groan.

"Tell me that you want me to suck you off, Zuzu." Azula ordered him before her tongue skimmed the tip of his dick to lick off some pre-cum and ran her hand along his shaft painfully slowly.

He couldn't hold back his quiet groans, making Azula chuckle but he still didn't do as she said. She ran her tongue from the base of his cock all the way up to the tip, making him clench the sheets and groan a little louder. Now she was swirling her tongue around the head of his length, licking up the pre-cum and draining Zuko's will.

"Well dear brother?" Azula coaxed and much much slower this time, ran her tongue up the entire length of her brother's throbbing hardness.

"Yes." Zuko groaned out quietly.

"What was that?"

"Yes."

"A little louder there."

"Yes. I want you to blow me." Zuko finally gave in and with that Azula smirked, chuckled, them wrapped her lips around the head of his cock causing him to let out a strangled groan. Her head began bobbing up and down on him, taking in more and more of the meat into her mouth and Azula had to admit, his meat tasted pretty good.

She swirled her tongue around the shaft and fondled his balls with her hand, making him clench the sheets and involuntarily buck his hips a few times, trying to fuck her throat. The sadist looked up at her brother with innocent eyes as she began taking him even further until it went all the way in and down her throat, driving Zuko crazy as she moaned on his grateful hard on and pulled off of him before gagging.

Azula caught her breath quickly though and went right back to work, sucking Zuko relentlessly, bobbing on him at a new speed and stroking him along hard and fast with her free hand.

"Oh god...Azula...I'm gonna..." Zuko groaned out. His sister's mouth so good on top of him, he was loving it too much to feel ashamed. Now he was close. Too close. He didn't want this to end.

Right then, Azula pulled herself off of his cock and got on her knees, smirking at Zuko's miserable groan. "Sorry dear brother, but you don't get to cum yet. Not if you want to fuck me." She teased with her sultry voice, adding to it by slipping her hand into her thong and a finger into her slit, causing herself to moan. "So, do you want to fuck my wet little cunt Zuzu?"

Zuko didn't even hesitate this time. He nodded quickly and began to sat up but his sister pushed him back down on his back.

"Not yet brother. First, I'm going to give you a little...taste...of what's to cum." Azula did her trademark smirk and stood in front of the bed.

Ever so slowly, her thumbs hooked in her thong and slid them down her creamy legs as Zuko licked his lips. She crawled back onto the bed and up his body after giving his twitching cock one last lick. She removed his shirt and through it to the side before straddling his face and hovering her dripping lips over his own.

"Now you pathetic excuse for a firebender, lets see how much you want to cum." Azula's insults still got to Zuko but her delicious pussy was right in front of him and they didn't even matter.

His hands were quickly on her thighs, lowering her down a bit before his tongue licked up her entire slit, causing her to moan. Zuko's tongue began it's work, parting her lips and starting by quickly skimming over her wetness or shortly darting his tongue in and out to tease her. And it was working.

Azula moaned quietly every time she felt his tongue tease and play with her honeypot, letting out a loud moan when his hand found her throbbing clit. He began rubbing it slowly while his tongue still worked on her pussy, gaining more vigor as he continued. Licking her walls for juices she kept making and diving even deeper and deeper, finding multiple sweet spots which he could identify by Azula's sudden pulling of his hair which she had grabbed on to.

"Mmm, Zuzu...you're doing so good. Take advantage of your helpless little sister just like that." She moaned out and lowed herself so she was practically sitting on Zuko's mouth with her pussy. Her hips began rocking a little trying to get as much friction out of his tongue as possible and she couldn't help but pull Zuko's head up so she could get him as much into her pussy as possible.

His fingers were expertly toying with her clit, rubbing and pressing it crazily like he was playing a harp. His tongue delve deep into Azula's wetness, driving her more insane than she already was except with pleasure this time.

"Yes brother. I'm cumming! I'm cumming all over you little pervert!"

Azula's walls began clenching rapidly as her juices spilled out and her back arched as torrents of ecstasy shoot through her. A loud moan to fill the room and the surrounding space outside it exited her mouth as her fingers put Zuko's hair in a death grip and her body rocked uncontrollably.

Her orgasm died down slowly, with her panting heavily for a bit. She composed herself and moved back a bit, straddling his waist. Azula took a good look at him for a while and leaned down, crashing her lips into his. She kissed him wildly, forcing her tongue into his mouth and tasting herself on him. Her brother instantly kissed back without thinking, battling his sister for dominance but losing miserably.

She pulled away and smirked at him again. "Kissing your own younger sister. Just how much of a fucking loser can you be." She shook her head and lifted her chemise up over her head and throwing it behind her.

Zuko was instantly hypnotized. Her taut body was just as perfect as it had always been but those beautiful breasts of hers made Zuko almost as mad as her. Out all the times he spied on her, he never got a look at her tits. She would always have a bra on or be facing her back to him. Now for the first time, her bare juicy breasts were laid before him and he couldn't look away.

Azula noticed his staring and laughed. "Sorry Zuzu but these are only here for display. No. Touching."

Zuko made a clearly weakened face by this only making Azula laugh more.

"Don't worry. You're still getting a little something." She moved back and raised herself up a bit, grabbing his still twitching cock which hadn't softened for a second and positioned her wanting pussy over him. And she just hovered in that position, smirking at him.

"Wh-what are you waiting for?" Zuko asked, a little nervous.

"For you to say it." She replied simply.

"Say what?"

"That you want to fuck me."

"But I already-"

"You nodded. You didn't say it. I want to hear it. I want to hear your stupid little voice saying that you want to fuck your only little sister like a pathetic fucking pervert."

"I-"

"And I want you to repeat it word for word."

"But-"

"Exactly how I just said, or else I could just go get one of the guards. I'm sure that they wouldn't mind fucking me senseless. Pounding me hard against the wall. Making me scream there names. Shooting their cum deep inside my cunt while I cum all over their-"

"I want to fuck my little sister like a pervert!" He practically shouted out. Her words turning him on so much, he couldn't help.

"Like a what pervert?"

"Like a pathetic fucking pervert."

"Good Zuzu." With that, Azula slammed herself down onto Zuko's desperate cock, making them both moan loudly and stretching herself out nice and wide. She took a few seconds to adjust before raising herself up and slamming back down again. She wasted no time getting to a quick speed, making herself moan endlessly while satisfaction shoot through body again and again with every time she would impale herself.

Zuko followed suit by grabbing her hips and pulling her down even harder as he pumped up into her as well, getting even deeper and making her moan louder.

"God, Azula! You're so fucking hot!" He said, just having to sound out how she looked. Her tits rising and falling along with her body, making him so frantic that he couldn't feel just how soft and supple they were, causing him to pump even faster.

Azula was soon cumming for the second time, her juices rocketing on his meat and her body shaking crazily while the torrents of glee crashed into her. She screamed out and arched her back going nuts over the feeling.

When it began to die down, she wasn't done yet. One hand found her clit while the other found her tits and each went to work on abusing them vigorously, soon sending the little sibling into a third mind shattering orgasm.

"I'm...gonna cum...Azula, I'm gonna cum." Zuko announced, reaching his end as well.

Azula's orgasm died down and she heard her brother's words. "Oh yeah? Is that so?" Right before his orgasm was about to begin Azula removed his hands and raised herself off of him.

"Wh-what!? What are you-"

Azula burst out laughing at her brother as she stood in front of the bed. "Did you...did you actually think...I...I would let you cum in me?" She kept laughing uncontrollably as Zuko, lied there, feeling utterly humiliated.

"I...I just..."

"You just what?" She said as she finally calmed down. "You will never get to cum using my body Zuzu. Now, why don't you quickly jack yourself off and cum all over yourself like you always do. I'll still be here, so you look at me all you like. You. Pathetic. Little. Loser."

Zuko was seriously hurt by this. Azula had completely destroyed and humiliated him. He was so angry. He wished she would just die right now. He also wanted to do exactly what she just said. So taking a deep gulp, he wrapped his fingers around his cock and began stroking himself while looking at his sister's naked body.

She just shook her head as she looked right back at him with her arms crossed. "There you go Zuzu. Cum to me. Cum all over yourself to me like you always do."

He began rubbing himself rapidly, looking over her body. He saw her disapproving eyes staring right back at him, then he saw her perfect round tits which drove him over.

"A-Azula!" He groaned out as hot sticky cum rocketed out of his cock and onto his thighs. Another thick burst of spunk coming out and landing on his waist. Then another and another and another. Spurts of semen landing all over himself whilst Azula laughed as she looked on. A last few dribbles came out, seeping out and running down his softening length.

"Now, put on your clothes and get out of my room." Azula told him and after a few seconds and looking back at her helplessly, he got up and started getting dressed, the cum getting on the inside of his clothes.

When he was done he headed for the door silently.

"Don't worry Zuzu." Azula said. "You only fucked your own sister then came on yourself again. Sure you probably just lost your dignity but at least you still have your honor."

Zuko didn't say anything. Just glared at her and left without a word.

Azula stood there, naked, and heard the shower was still running. "I guess I better go take a shower then." She said to herself with a small chuckle before heading in to her bathroom.


End file.
